


It's All In A Letter

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna receive a wedding present from Joey Lucas





	It's All In A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: It’s All In A Letter  
Rating:G Nothing but romantic fluff!  
Timeline: Into the first year of the Santos administration  
Feedback: Yes please.

A/N: Un beta’d. 

Donna slowly came to consciousness. As her senses began to register her world, the dawning awareness something was different tapped gently at her brain. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled her back further into Josh, drawing his arm a little tighter around her. Covering his hand with hers, her fingers made contact with his ring. The ring she had placed there yesterday. The ring that matched hers.

Keeping her eyes closed, Donna replayed some of the highlights of their wedding. Both she and Josh had been in agreement about the type of wedding they wanted – small, intimate. Donna smiled as she remembered the lengths Josh would go to avoid the finer details of planning.

>>>><

“I can’t decide what kind of flowers to choose for the centerpieces,” Donna said as she flipped through the portfolio the florist had given her.

“Hm,” was all the response she got.

“Josh?”

“I’m kinda busy here Donna,” Josh said.

“Drinking coffee is keeping you busy?”

“I’m also reading the paper,” Josh countered.

“So I see,” came the dry reply.

“I gotta stay informed.”

“About the baseball results?”

Josh looked guilty as he realized Donna could see he was reading the sports pages.

“Someone might ask me.’

“Someone might ask the Chief of Staff to President Santos for sports results?”

“I’m an important man. People come to me for answers. I gotta be informed. I don’t want to give the impression I don’t know what I’m talking about”

Donna bit back the witty response she would ordinarily have provided. She knew Josh still felt a little insecure about his role as CoS. It had been 7 months since the inauguration and Josh had grown into his role. But Donna knew he missed having Leo around for advice. So she said nothing and went back to looking at floral arrangements.

“What do you think?” Donna said, sliding the portfolio across for Josh to see.

No response.

“Josh.”

“Hm,” he grunted.

“Josh,” she spoke more sharply.

“What?” he jumped slightly.

“I want to know what you think of these flowers?”

“I don’t think anything.”

“Are you telling me you have NO opinion about these?”

“Of course I have an opinion but I don‘t think it is worthwhile sharing.”

“Why?”

“Because it doesn’t matter,” Josh said.

“It does matter! I want your opinion. This is your wedding too,” she replied. Josh didn’t notice the hurt in her voice.

“That’s true but all this detail is best left to you. Can you imagine what I’d choose if you let me loose? Besides, I think the wedding is more important to you than it is to me.”

Donna punched him in the arm and stormed off, leaving Josh bewildered. What the hell just happened? As he replayed the conversation in his head, he heard his words as Donna would have heard them.

“Damn”, he said jumping up to follow Donna into the next room. Finding her curled up on the sofa, clutching a cushion to her chest, he knelt down in front of her.

“Donna, look at me,” he gently commanded. She looked up at him warily. “What I just said wasn’t what I meant. I’m getting better at all of ‘this’ but I still speak first and then engage my brain. What I meant was that for many women, the wedding part is something they’ve dreamt about for years. I can still remember Joanie talking about what her dress would look like.”

Josh went on, encouraged by the fact that Donna hadn’t pushed him away. “But it’s the ‘marriage’ that is most important to me. You could turn up in sweat pants and you’d still take my breath away. We could have an organ grinder play the Mexican Hat Dance as our bridal waltz and I wouldn’t care as long as I had the opportunity to hold my wife in my arms. What I’m trying to say is that the extras are nice but not important. It’s you and me, making our vows that matters most. So have whatever flowers make you happy and I’ll be happy as long as you turn up and say I do.” 

Josh paused for breath as he waited. He wasn’t used to talking on such an emotional level and he was never sure if he got it right.

Donna wrapped both arms around Josh and buried her head in the crook of his neck. As she pulled back, she kissed him slowly and gently.

“That was so sweet.”

He rolled his eyes at her but captured her lips for another quick kiss before pulling her to her feet.

“Go. Chose flowers and whatever else you want. Tell me about it but it’s your day.”

And it had been a lovely day. 50 guests, a string quartet and floral arrangements featuring traditional roses. Donna had shied away from the traditional bridal dress, choosing instead a long, ivory satin slip dress. No veil, instead pinning her hair up into a pile of curls. The room was lit with a multitude of candles which threw a soft light over everything. Only Sam and Ainsley as attendants with Huck and Molly dutifully fulfilling the roles of flower girl and page. It had been romantic and everything she could have wanted. 

But as Josh had pointed out, it was the making of the commitment to each other that was the most moving aspect of the evening. As they had been declared husband and wife Donna eyes were locked with Josh’s and so much unspoken emotion was evident to them both. It had been long and at times rocky path that had brought them to this point but they had never waivered in the belief they were meant to be together. So many of their family and friends also knew this, so the cry of “Mazeltov’ that came from Toby’s direction was heartfelt.

Neither Josh nor Donna wanted to go anywhere but home after the reception. They would manage a few days away for a honeymoon but preferred to begin their married life in their home. So this is how Donna came to be waking slowly alongside her husband, safe in the security of his arms. 

It was apparent that Josh wasn’t waking anytime soon and Donna, knowing how little opportunity he had to sleep in, didn’t like to disturb him. So she gently extracted herself from his embrace and padded out to the kitchen. After making a pot of coffee, she poured herself a cup and looked out the window onto the patio and the planter boxes of flowers she’d planted months before.

Lost in thought she didn’t hear Josh until she felt his arms slip around her from behind. Leaning back into him she smiled as his still sleep laden voice murmured “Morning.”  
Donna reached one hand back to entwine it in his hair. “Morning” she answered.

Josh turned her and gave her a quick kiss. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” He was almost whining!

Donna smiled. “I woke up and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I wish you had. This wasn’t the way I wanted today to start.”

Donna looked puzzled. “Really? And just how did you want to start today?”

“Come back to bed and I’ll show you”, he teased giving her the benefit of a full smile.

“Like we haven’t started mornings like that before,” she laughed.

“But there will only ever be one morning where I wake up with my new wife for the first time,” Josh looked a little embarrassed with the sentiment.

Donna kissed him again, mentally cursing herself for not waking him and therefore denying him this moment. His romantic moments could be few and far between and sometimes she forgot he had this capacity. Then, out of the blue, he showed a side to him that most people wouldn’t believe!

“We could have a do-over,”

“Do-over?”

“Yeah, we’ll go back to bed, nap and then get to wake up together.”

“But I’m awake now. I don’t think I can go back to sleep.”

“Oh, I can take care of that,” she retorted with a saucy grin as she led him back to the bedroom.

“Donna Moss-Lyman, I like your thinking!” came his eager response.

Several hours later Josh got his wish and woke first to the sight of his naked wife curled up against him. He sighed contently and lightly stroked her hair. This was what he wanted – a few minutes of peace to enjoy the sensation of this woman now being his wife. He would never again have this moment and he wanted to savour it. Donna recognizing this was important to him, created a scenario where what had been denied to him was returned. Yet another reason why he loved her.

However, the hordes were about to descend and they didn’t have the luxury of lying here all day. His mother and Donna’s parents were coming for lunch and to participate in the great wedding-present-unwrapping ritual. This seemed to be an all-important part of the tradition and even though this wouldn’t be his preferred way to spend the day, he didn’t dare argue. So he’d invited Sam to come over as well to help provide some testosterone. Problem was that Sam could get as excited about the gifts as the women!

Against his will, Josh gently kissed his wife bringing her back to consciousness. She murmured her protest and snuggled further into his chest. Damn, he didn’t want to break the mood but he knew he had to.

“Donna, wake up.”

“No,” came the sleepy response.

“Donna, you have to wake up,” he said rubbing her back gently.

“Nah,” was all he got.

Ok, time to play dirty. Everyone was due in 3 hours and he knew Donna had plans about what to serve for lunch. 

“Donna, it’s 11 o’clock and my mother just called. She wants to know if it’s ok if she comes by early.”

Donna’s eyes flew open. “11 o’clock? Are you kidding me? Joshua!” she managed to roll away and slap his arm simultaneously.

Her panicked eyes made contact with Josh’s amused ones. “Relax Donna it’s only 9:30. No one is coming until12:30,” he attempted to talk her down.

“Give a girl a heart attack, why don’t you? I thought you were serious,” she said.

Josh pulled her back to bed. “Relax. It’s just that I know you’ve got things you want to do before everyone arrives and you’d be less than happy if I let you sleep.”

Knowing he was right she hauled herself out of bed. After a quick shower and breakfast, she got down to preparing the quiche for lunch. Josh offered to help but Donna sent him off to buy dessert. Josh may be able to cook the basics but he really wasn’t comfortable in the kitchen and Donna loved to cook, when she had the time. 

Right on time, their parents turned up. Ruth Lyman hugged her new daughter in law, greeting her with a “Tell me you are not already regretting marrying my at times infuriating son?”

“Mom!” Josh protested.

“Oh come on! You think Donna and I haven’t discussed some of your less than endearing qualities?” Ruth questioned.

Josh grumbled as Donna kissed his cheek and replied “But I still decided to shackle my self to you for life so those qualities can be too bad.”

Lunch proceeded smoothly, allowing Donna’s parents an opportunity to get to know Josh’s mother better. Both Josh and Donna breathed a sigh of relief that they all seemed to get along well. Finally as they finished the cheesecake and settled back with coffee, Donna and Ainsley brought forward all the gifts to be unwrapped.

Although Josh and Donna had refused to register anywhere and simply told people gifts weren’t necessary, they were both overwhelmed and a little embarrassed at the generosity of friends and family. Each of them had lived away from home for years and had accumulated many things. Their time together had seen some culling of items and some replacing of others. They simply didn’t need more “stuff”. Yet people felt compelled to give! 

They sat together and unwrapped gifts with Ainsley writing on the back of the cards the items that person had given. 

“Oh, how beautiful. Isn’t this vase lovely Josh?”

“Yes, lovely,” came his response.

“And look at this juicer. Fresh juices for breakfast!

“Very nice,” Josh’s monotone and automatic answers showed more and more that as much as he knew his presence was required, he would rather have faced a group of angry Republicans.

“Another platter?” Donna sounded amused. “Just how much time do people think we have for entertaining?” 

“Who’s it from?”

“My cousin Anita and her husband.”

“So it is possible they really do have no idea what our typical day is like,” Josh reasoned.

“I guess. Still, it’s the thought that counts.”

Ainsley handed Donna a large, beautiful wrapped item. Donna read the card and with her lips twitching said to Josh “You might want to open this one,”

“Why? You’ve been doing a good job up to now.”

“It’s from someone who is more your friend than mine, although we like each other,” Donna quickly added.

“Who?”

“One of your many female fans,” she teased.

Josh began to look panicked. He really wasn’t sure where Donna was heading with this.

“Female fan?” he spluttered.

“Maybe an unrequited love?”

“Give me the package woman,” Josh grumbled attempting to avoid having this conversation.

“Who is it from?” Donna’s mother asked curiously. “An old girlfriend?”

Donna laughed. “He wished! It wasn’t for want of trying.”

Sam looked up in astonishment “It’s from Joey Lucas.”

Donna nodded as Josh read the card aloud “Congratulations to you both. You belong together, love Joey.”

“Really?” Sam was astonished. He doubted any woman from his past would send a gift to his wedding.

“Sam, Joey is one of the few people in this world who I trust. You know we still use her for polling data from time to time. .”

“And Donna is ok with this?”

”Why shouldn’t she be? Nothing ever happened between Joey and me. Joey knew my heart was elsewhere, even before I did,” he said as he kissed Donna gently on the lips.

Josh unwrapped the gift and after a moment’s confusion, looked up at Donna with a laugh. “Yep, Joey had it worked out long ago.”

He handed over the present for Donna to see. She looked back at Josh a little puzzled.

“Well, they are lovely but I’m not sure I get the joke. Monogrammed towels?”

“Think back Donnatella. Remember when you were trying to encourage me to ask Joey out?”

Dona blushed in memory. She thought she was being so clever, pushing Josh in the direction of a woman she knew he found attractive.

“Do you remember one of the reasons you thought Joey and I should be together? You even went as far as suggesting she and I could get married?” Josh was enjoying this.

Donna nodded. “I said you wouldn’t have to have your towels re monogrammed. You’d both be JL.”

Donna began to see the funny side as she looked at the towels Joey sent. The monograms didn’t match but one set had J and another set were monogrammed with a D. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Donna’s head.

“But Josh, how did she…did you…you TOLD her?” Donna was mortified that this conversation appeared to have been relayed.

“I may have mentioned it,” Josh said.

“You may have mentioned to Joey that I thought the two of you should get married and have monogrammed towels?” Donna’s voice was beginning to rise. Sam tried to hide his amusement and Josh’s mother and Donna’s parents looked uncomfortable. Ruth, because she was aware what could happen when Josh misspoke and the Mosses because they really hadn’t seen Josh and Donna interacting like this.

“Um, yes?” Josh really wasn’t sure what was going on. Was Donna pissed because she was embarrassed or was it because she felt she’d been made fun of?

“And what did she say?”

Josh thought back to the evening in his office when he had relayed to Joey Donna’s thoughts. It had been his way of responding to Joey’s claim that Donna liked him. He was so intent on proving to Joey that Donna didn’t have feelings for him, that she was actually pushing him in Joey’s direction, he hadn’t paid much attention to Joey’s words. As the conversation came back to him he repeated Joey’s words.

“She said, and you gotta remember this conversation was years ago and I might not have it right, but she said ‘Josh, you’ll never have matching towels because you’re never going to be with someone whose initials are the same as yours” and she left the room.

There was a pause before Sam was heard to say “Smart woman, that Joey.”

As Josh put the towels to one side, a previously unrevealed smaller package fell to the floor. Opening it, he pulled out two hand towels each monogrammed with an “S”. 

Looking puzzled, he discovered a smaller card. “I couldn’t let your wedding slip by with out sending identically monogrammed towels. So I chose “S”. Stands for Smart and Sexy. I’ll leave the two of you to fight over who is who.”

Josh silently handed the towels and the cards to Donna and they both began to laugh. Yes, Joey Lucas was certainly a smart woman.


End file.
